Over the years a number of containers, receptacles and trays and processes relating thereto have been developed. Typifying many of these prior art containers are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 353,331, Des. 196,003, Des.271,169, Des.192,103, Des.280,705, 3,396,062, 3,495,736, 1,126,364 and 4,540,543.
Plastic containers made of foamed polystyrene and other materials are widely used in the food service field where containers are filled, stored and supplied to the consumer at a later time. Applicant has developed improved containers such as found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,777 and 4,253,600 which offer significant advances over the art.
Small containers have been used in cafeterias, fast food establishments, restaurants and the like for holding food, such as pudding, ice cream, salads, soups, etc. In connection with school cafeterias, for example, the cost of washing dishes is among the higher costs for such an operation. In order to reduce costs, there is a need for containers which are disposable and recyclable.
Plastic containers have been available in the food service field for some time. In the case of polystyrene containers, such containers are inherently weak or flimsy in both the axial and radial directions and are prone to spinning, which can cause spillage. These disadvantages can be particularly troublesome with relatively small containers, e.g., up to about 4-6 ounce volume, such as might be used for serving fruit, pudding or other food items in school lunch programs. Applicant's invention solves the problem of weak containers, even with respect to those of small size, by providing a durable container configured with reinforced sidewalls, and can be made of a material that is recyclable and disposable. Applicant's invention is also configured to provide nesting into adjacent, similar containers for compact and durable packaging during transportation, storage and use. Other advantages are described more fully below.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a container which is durable, recyclable, easy to fabricate, and inexpensive.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved open-top container which is reinforced by ribs which wrap around the container side walls to supply reinforcement in both the axial and radial directions, while also providing for nesting into a similar container for improved transport and durability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container suitable for use in fast food operations which permits longer storage of food products therein while maintaining good quality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insulated container food package, such as a salad or pudding container.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the following description and drawings.